With the advance of the times, the pursuit of fashion by people, and the innovation of spectacles products, the product design is not limited to spectacles frames and begins to advance towards the combination of lens design and spectacles frame design. A large number of people are engaged in lens pattern process design in recent years. However, as the sight can be blocked by patterns printed on lenses and the patterns printed on cambered surfaces of the lenses tend to be deformed, the obtained products cannot be accepted by consumers and partial products even cannot meet the examination requirements.